The Real Rose
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Steven starts to see his mother's true colors.


**Rose's song is just a cover for** ** _Evil Like Me_** **. This is mainly just based off of theories that Rose used to be evil. Enjoy and please review. :)**

It was pitch black. Just pitch black where Steven was. He didn't even know where he was.

He then heard a voice. It sounded familiar. He almost felt like he had heard the exact same voice and melody in a dream before.

He turned around to see a very tall woman with lots of pink, curly hair. She was wearing a white dress with a star in the center, and in the star was a pink gem.

Steven then recognized that it was him mom, Rose Quartz!

"Mom?" Steven started off, but paused when he saw her open her eyes and chuckle.

"Mom! Oh, I can't believe it's you!" Steven exclaimed running over and embracing her.

"Steven?" Rose asked puzzled.

"Yeah, it's me. Oh, wait. If your here you can tell me what I need to do to stop Homeworld," Steven said rather excited.

"Stop Homeworld? Why would you need to do that?" Rose said in a tone that almost sounded evil.

"Because they're attacking the Earth!" Steven said in a scared tone.

"So?" Rose asked in a mocking tone.

Steven gasped. Rose actually was saying that she didn't care what was happening to Earth! He started to wonder how he was going to get through to her. Then it hit him. He had to sing.

" _Look at you, look at me_

 _I don't know who to be, mother"_ Steven started hoping to catch Rose's attention. And sure enough, Rose turned her head to where she could just barely see Steven over her shoulder. Seeing his chance, Steven continued.

" _Is it wrong, is it right_

 _To continue to fight, mother_

 _Tell me what to do"_ Steven stopped when he could here Rose laughing her head off.

" _I was once like you Steven: slightly insecure_

 _Argued with the Diamonds, too felt like a prisoner_

 _But I put my heart aside, and I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learned what we, the Diamonds, said"_ Rose sang maliciously. Steven couldn't believe what his Mom was saying. The same Rose Quartz everyone looked up to.

" _Don't you want to be evil like me_

 _Don't you want to be mean_

 _Don't you want to one day reign supreme_

 _Well, you can spend your life attending to the gems_

 _But when you're evil, you don't have to care about them_

 _Don't you want to be ruthless and trained and rad_

 _Don't you want to be more than a simple comrade_

 _We have tried for centuries to conquer as much as we can_

 _Clawed our way to victory, built the master plan_

 _Now the time has come, Steven, for you to take your place_

 _Promise Homeworld you won't be an absolute disgrace"_ Rose snickered. Steven just could not believe what he was hearing and seeing.

 _"Don't you want to be evil like me_

 _Don't you want to conquer the Earth_

 _Don't you want to be brutal and take away its worth_

 _Once the Crystal Gems are gone, that's when the reign begins_

 _Who wants evil rulers without any sins_

 _Don't you want to be heartless and hardened as your stone_

 _Don't you want to be the greatest evil like home"_ Rose sang sounding more sinister by every second. Then before Steven's eyes, Rose started to get taller, her hair grew longer and straighter, her white dress began to turn black, the star in the center of her dress turned into a diamond, and her gem went from its usual round quartz to a pink diamond! Steven couldn't believe it, but his mother was Pink Diamond!

 _"This is not for us to ponder, that was centuries ago_

 _We shall all take the planet, this is why we know_

 _Diamonds of the universe powerful and strong_

 _Steven, hear me, help me, join me_

 _Tell Earth 'So long'_

 _Yeah, we're gonna be evil it's true, never gonna think twice_

 _And we're gonna take the whole planet_

 _The whole planet, it'd be nice_

 _If you embrace your fate, the future's safe and sure_

 _This domination is going out on tour_

 _If you want to be awful, be like me_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _You were born the gem you are_

 _A gem of a world ruled by evil just like me"_ Rose finished with an evil cackle.

Steven still just couldn't believe what had just happened. He had to be dreaming or someth-

That's when he realized it. He has been asleep the whole time.

He started to hear a faint voice call his name.

"Pearl? Pearl!" Steven was so releaved to be waking up, but before he could leave, Rose grabbed his shoulder.

"Think about what I said, Steven. You should follow Homeworld and become the next Pink Diamond like you were born to do. It's your destiny,"

Before Steven could reply, he woke up to see the gems looking over him.

"Steven, are you okay? What happened?" Pearl asked extremely worried.

"It was just a bad dream," Steven said not wanting to tell them about what he had just seen and heard.

All four of the gems took Steven into an embrace to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Steven. It was only a dream. You don't have to worry about anything," Garnet said assuringly.

Steven closed his eyes and smiled. Garnet was right. There was nothing to worry about.


End file.
